Pure Love
by love
Summary: The strength behind the love of a man for his soul mate. And her love for him. U/M


  
Well I hope you guys like this. I was in a angsty and romantic mood. Please read and review. I desperatly want to know what you think. Thanks Muaha   
Oh and before i forget Nope I don't own sailormoon or her charecters. ;)  
  
~*^_^*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sat alone in her room looking out the window. Curled up in her blanket she began to recount the last couple of years in her life. From the moment Luna told her she was sailormoon, To a couple of days ago and the battle with Galaxia. The sadness she felt weighed a lot in her heart. She was barley sixteen and had already saved the world countless of times. She had learned she was not a normal girl but a super hero, a princess a mother and a future queen. Her worst enemy ended up being her great love. She was over a thousand years old, and she would live, more or less, an eternity. From having one normal best friend she ended having about half a dozen best friends and five of the latter were her protectors. She was superior to her favorite hero and was in fact acquainted with her.   
  
Silent tears began to descend from her eyes. She had found her love lost her love regained her love, even though he hadn't remembered her, then found him again only to lose him. She could almost count the times they spent together with her hands. Hours could be added up to days. She closed her eyes and drew her legs to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them and laying her head on them she continued to stare out side. The stars where out the moon was full and bright, But she was still sad.   
  
Days had passed from that final battle and she continued to remain in her room. She was scared and she knew it. Her mother had worried about her but a trip out of town had taken care of them. They had wanted her to go but she had refused saying she would like the time alone. Luna had come but she had sent her to stay with Mina. They had called, and stopped by but she told her mother to get rid of them for now. Darien had tried to get in contact with her but again she had made an excuse to not see him.  
  
They were all wondering what was up with her but she didn't feel like explaining to any of them. So up in her dark room she remained curled in her moon and stars blanket looking out the window. Always looking out the window. She loved them all but she needed this. She needed to be alone. Alone because alone she would have to fight her demons. Alone would she for ever be looking out wishing for something unknown to her, wishing for things unreachable for now.   
  
She continued to stare lost in nothingness. So lost was she in thought she hadn't noticed the shadow that suddenly appeared in her room she noticed nothing. The stranger sat behind her concern in his dark blue eyes. Never since the moment he met her had he ever seen Serena so lost and alone. She had avoided everyone including him. He loved her and was worried about her. Thus his reason for coming know. He had already known her parents where out of town. And long ago had Serena given him a key to her home. The way she had put it he already held the key to her heart, so what did the one to her home matter. He loved her. It was like an ache in his heart when she was away and a sense of completeness when she was with him. The love he felt for the blonde women in front of him was enormous it was always as if he would explode with it.  
  
Serena was becoming numb with her feelings and she knew it soon she would be gone and lost into nothingness. This is what she wanted, to be gone from feeling. She wouldn't suffer the constant loss of the ones she loved. Nor would she have the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. She buried her head in her arms no longer baring to see the beauty she was trying to hide from. She was alone in her fight and her struggle, She was truly alone from everyone around her. No matter the amount of friends or the love she had of her soulmate She would always be alone and that was what scared her. Non of them would ever understand what she has had to go through. For even though they fought along her side, Non of them carried the power and strength she possessed. Non of them would ever have to feel what she did when that power engulfed her. Non would have to feel the emotions from the enemy run through them like she did. Non.   
  
She continued to cry this time in Ernest. Lost in her emotions she didn't hear her love say her name. It wasn't until He turned her and she sat on his lap that she realized she was not alone. She stared at her hands ashamed to have him see her like this and scared that she was imaging his presence at that moment.  
  
She felt his hand guide her face to look at him. She starred at his blue eyes. And saw the tears that began to form in his there.  
  
"Your pain is my pain. Your soul is my soul. My love is your love. When you feel lost never doubt that I will fight to find you. When your sad a piece of my heart dies because I failed to keep the Joy in your life. When you feel empty I'll feel you up with my love. When you feel alone I'll come to show you that your wrong. And when you've lost hope I'll come and show you where it is." He gently stood her up and guided her to the front of her mirror. Lifting her face to see her reflection. He gently pointed to her eyes then her heart.  
  
"The eyes are mirrors to ones souls, and your soul Usako along with my love is where hope lies." He turned her again not ashamed of the tears that had escaped him. And gently wrapped his arms around her, only this time he kissed her with all the love and passion in him.  
  
Where she was once lost and alone. She found herself and a companion in the arms of her love. Instead of tears of loneliness tears of love marked her beautiful face.   
  
"I love you Usako, never doubt it. Come hell or high water this time nothing well separate me from you. If my body where to leave this world my soul would fight to be with you before tears marked your face. We will become one in our fights, one in our love, and one in our souls. Our bond is strong because of what we have Usa. People outside struggle cry and die because they search for something to come at least close to what we have. They fail each time because our love Serenity, is eternal and beyond the physical and emotional. It's the essence and definition of true pure love." He whispered.  
  
  
With that said she knew she would never be alone or lost again. He pulled her back into his arms and carried her to the bed. He lay beside her. Still holding her for fear she would disappear. He felt her snuggle into him he wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time since the final battle with Galaxia he heard her speak.  
  
  
"I love you Mamo-chan" she whispered while entwining her fingers with his.  
  
"I love you, love you so much it consumes my being. When you are away I hurt. And ever time you have been taken from my side I've died. I thought I was dead when they stole your star seed. I thought you were dead." She whispered. He hugged her tighter and she snuggled closer.  
  
"Thank you for reviving me Mamo-chan." He couldn't control himself, if he did he was sure he would die. So he kissed her, and she kissed him back with the same hunger and longing they had felt during their time apart, from the other.  
  
  
*************************************~~~~~~~~```*******  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE. WITH SUGAR ON TOP?  
  
  
  



End file.
